


It has been you

by Rakhi



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakhi/pseuds/Rakhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime in the beginning of final semester, the pack takes a break from the supernatural stuff and deals with matters of heart.</p>
<p>Scott wants Stiles to make a move and talk to Lydia.</p>
<p>Stiles is afraid if he will end up losing his friendship with Lydia in process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It has been you

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan-fic. Please don't mind my English.anyway I wrote it. So decided to share with you.  
> I am not a writer. This is a result of my intense love towards stydia and teen wolf. I apologise for all the mistakes.

“What’s going on between you two?” Scott asked when they reached the school “who?” Stiles asked without turning to look at Scott.   
“You and Lydia” Scott said. He wanted to put an end to this SITUATION with Stiles and Lydia. Looks like they are not gonna make a move by their own.  
“What’s with us? We are cool” Stiles was nervous and Scott could see that.   
“You know what I am asking about. You can’t run away from it for ever” Stiles stopped in the hallway. May be he was running away for me. He could see that the one girl who he really wanted for the most of his life is finally near him. But still away. Or so he thought.  
“I am not running away. I am just scared.” Scott smiled in amusement  
“Dude, you are already in love with her. Now you just have to tell her”   
He wanted to. Like everytime that they are together. Everytime she looks at him with those emerald green eyes, so full of..... No! Not love.. it cant be love. He tried to remind himself.   
“I am scared of loosing her. What if I tell her and she didn’t like it at all? What if she stops talking to me? What if I loose what I already have? I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have right now. She is with me all the time and she is happy. I want it to stay that way”   
Scott didn’t see even a minor chance of Lydia not liking it. And he had known it for a long time.   
“You can’t go on like that for ever. In case you haven’t noticed, you two are acting a little weird around each other.” Everybody knew that there was something going on between them. Even Malia knew it.   
Stiles didn’t say anything, when they reached the locker, Scott spoke again.   
‘You have to talk to her dude. I am sure that she wants to hear it from you’   
“I don’t have wolf powers like you to read people’s emotions. From what I know my chances are slim. May be I am extremely pessimistic” Stiles could see a major shift in Lydia’s attitude towards him. But he kept his hope to the minimum.   
“She is my friend, just like you. I don’t need wolf powers to know what she is thinking. I could simply ask her” Scott and Lydia had grown closer since Allison’s death; they both lost a part of their soul to her grave.   
“Did she tell you anything?” Stiles felt that Scott knew something, he seemed so confident about it. Scott decided not to give in.   
“No. If you want to know anything further you should talk to her yourself” He said.   
“That’s not easy”   
“You have told her many times before. Even in those days when she barely noticed you. Why can’t you do it now?” Stiles was not the one who hides his feelings. May be he didn't tell her that he loved her. But he made that point clear. Many times.  
“Things have changed. Then I had nothing to loose. Now we are friends. I don’t want to say anything stupid that ruin that friendship”   
“If you don’t speak with her now you might end up loosing it. Do you know which college she is going to join?”   
He didn’t. He found it surprising that he never asked her. She is one of those students who can get admission where ever she wants. He assumed that she will stick closer to the pack and him. But what if she didn’t? The thought of it made him really. He should talk to her about it. He felt like his whole life depended on knowing it.  
Stiles stayed away from Lydia from morning till lunch, trying to figure out how to ask her. Whenever he saw her, she was with.... well... Malia. On the free period after lunch Stiles decided to talk to her not matter what. and found her in an empty classroom with Malia.  
Stiles was happy with Lydia’s friendship Malia. After Kira left, Lydia really needed a friend. And Malia needed the same after her breakup with Stiles and things happened with desert wolf.   
The girls were studying together when he found them. Both of them smiled warmly and Malia stood up. “I will go find Scott” Stiles had a feeling that she was leaving them alone intentionally. And that happened a lot these days.  
He asked “you finished studying?” “Oh! It is math and I am done for today, was looking for a way to escape. Now you can give her company” by saying this Malia left closing the door behind her.   
This was exactly what stiles had in mind, he wanted to talk to her alone, but the realisation that they were together in a closed class room made him slightly nervous. Stiles sat on a seat adjacent to her.   
“Where were you all morning?” She missed him. They were always together these days.   
“I... was little busy. I replied to your texts though” He couldn’t meet her eyes for some reason. He also noticed how her tone softened when she talked to him. Anybody who listened to them would know that there is something in there.   
Lydia could see that something was wrong with Stiles. He looked a little off today. “Hey, you ok?”   
“Ya.. Nothing. I just.. wanted to ask you something. You didn’t tell me which college you have applied to” Lydia looked up. Now she knows what is bothering him.  
“You never asked me” She was thinking about it for a long time, everybody knew about her plans. Stiles was the only one who didn’t ask her.  
“I am asking now”. He strongly believed that she will go according to the plan or “the vision”. Now that Scott asked him, he wanted to confirm.  
“Everybody knows that except you” She thought he would have known it by now.   
“Are you going to tell me or not?”   
“You said you were not worried about it anymore. Why now?”  
She was right. He was very anxious in the beginning of the senior year about it. Later he found that it doesn’t matter at all. It matters for regular teenagers. Not for them. They are the pack. They will always stick with together. But now he wanted to know it. They have grown so close in the past few months. Stiles can’t live a single day without seeing her. He just didn’t know if she feels the same way about him.   
“You told Scott, but you won’t tell me?” Stiles was loosing patience. Doesn’t she know how much this matter to him?   
Now Lydia understood the whole story. It was Scott who did this. Ever since Scott came to know about her feelings for Stiles, she was expecting something like this to happen soon. Lydia decided to tease him a little.  
“You know I always wanted to go to Harvard” stiles’ face fell all of a sudden, he didn’t expect to hear this.   
“I thought you...” He couldn’t finish it. “forget it” He said. After all this, if she wants to go away from him, he will let her go.   
He looked so vulnerable.   
“But there is this problem” with much difficulty stiles looked up.. She doesn’t seem to be affected by this conservation at all. What he saw in her eyes was.... well... amusement. Like she was enjoying the whole thing. That made stiles so confused.   
“You wont be having any problem getting in. Any university will take you” Stiles told her as matter of fact.  
Lydia smiled looking away from him. “I know they will take me. But I don’t want to go there.. not anymore” Stiles looked at her with a gaping mouth.”What?” She broke his heart into a million pieces few seconds ago and now? .. “What do you mean?” He wanted to know it right then.   
She looked into his eyes, he know that look, he saw that look for the last time in the animal clinic when she told her mother that it was him who saved her. And then he knew that she is not going to leave him. “Do you think that you are the only one who wants us to be together?” Stiles was definitely not prepared for this. He didn’t know what to do, so he decided to get drowned in her green eyes. They were so full of.... love. She talked again. “I don’t want to stay away from you”   
“Me?” He asked softly.   
Her face turned bright red. She didn’t mean to stay that. Not yet.   
Too late. He noticed it.  
She corrected quickly. “I mean all of you, the pack”  
“The pack” He repeated, clearly not buying it, smiling.   
She decided to give in. She took his hand and stroked it slightly. Stiles was surprised by her act. He wanted to kiss her right then.   
She said “and you too. We make a good team, remember?” now she had to look away.   
He moved towards her. She didn’t dare lookup. He gently tucked a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear with his free hand. His fingers grazed her face a little longer than necessary. She blushed even more if that was even possible. She looked up into his eyes and into his lips. And then he kissed her as gently as he can. When they broke part both of them were startled. They stood up awkwardly, not able to look at each other.   
Finally they found each others’ eyes. And no, they are not done yet.  
He grabbed the back of her neck and started kissing her again. And she kissed him back. This time it was more passionate. It was like every feeling they were holding back came out all at once. He gently lifted her up and placed her on the desk sending many books falling in to the floor.The world came to a stand still.   
That was when the door opened behind them and they broke apart. Lydia returned to her graceful self easily even though her face was bright red. Stiles almost knocked a desk down trying not to fall. They were greeted by three faces with gaping mouths.   
“Oh my God! What was that?” It was Liam who spoke first. Scott’s initial shock was replaced by a stupid smile.   
Lydia started picking up books from the floor trying not to make eye contact with anybody on the room. “I have to go to the library” She said before walking out of the door. A confused Malia followed her.   
Scott felt very proud of himself for some reason. “What?” Stiles asked finally making eye contact.  
“I told you. I told you that they are making out already” Liam got a little over excited that his prediction were finally coming true.  
“What is he doing here?” Stiles asked annoyed.   
“So.. Did you tell her?” Scott asked.  
“Not yet, but I will.. soon” He said with a new found confidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you reached this far. Your suggestions good/bad will be appreciated. 
> 
> I don't own anything.


End file.
